


Not all good things last forever

by Idiotic_Oracle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I have no idea how to tag, I want to punt Dream, Manipulation, Other, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), more like the aftermaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotic_Oracle/pseuds/Idiotic_Oracle
Summary: The disc’s were and still are very important to the Antarctic Empire.It's been played every night on a lost prince Theseus's Birthday ever since he went missing nearly 16 years ago. It's the thing that reunited a president and an emperor with their sons.
Kudos: 40





	Not all good things last forever

The disc’s were and still are very important to the Antarctic Empire.

It's been played every night on a lost prince Theseus's Birthday ever since he went missing nearly 16 years ago. It's the thing that reunited a president and an emperor with their sons.

Wilbur Soot, prince of the Antarctic Empire was the one who wanted the music to be played, saying it would “Lead him back home”. His brother and father didn't believe this but still allowed it to play, as a memorial for the son they lost.

It still gets played even though Theseus, now named ‘Tommy’ has been found. Usually it now gets played by Tommy and by Tubbo whenever he visits. As a reminder that they're safe and free. Dream it would be near impossible for him to reach them, and even if he could, they both had their family to protect them.

_Of course, not all good things last forever._

\----

It's been a week since _it_ happened. At least he thinks it's been a week. Tubbo’s perception of time left as Quackity was stabbed through the chest and he was sent back to his prison.

But it's not a prison, Dream said it was his home. So why did he feel so scared?

Dream was good.

_Right?_

Of course he was good! All the beatings, all the yelling, making him starve and be so dehydrated that he could barely move without falling over. That was all to help him.

_After all, Dream knows best_

\----  
It's been 3 days since an arrow was shot into his wings. His worry is growing more and more. He can’t do anything, all he can do is what Dream says so that his brother doesn't starve to death. He wants his Tubbo to be safe, he would rather take his place then let Tubbo take it all for him

Tubbo doesn't deserve it.

_But he does_

I mean everything has been his fault! He’s the reason for Tubbo’s suffering. Tubbo deserves the world. He doesn't deserve to be beaten everyday, he doesn't deserve to be yelled at for nothing, he doesn't deserve to be starving.

_But he does_

\----

It's been 1 week since he reclaimed his pet and 3 days since he took back his brother.

Everything is going swell! It has been trained and Tommy hasn’t resisted his authority.

Good, good.

It's quite fun toying with his little ram, retraining it was so easy.

However, Tommy is so fucking problematic, he is no fun! It was fun playing as the caring brother but now Dream can’t! God and he is so annoying.. Dream honestly couldn't wait to leave both Tommy and his ram here to die

And even if they did escape

_That music can’t lead them back to their ‘home’._

**Author's Note:**

> How do y'all like it?


End file.
